Psicofonia
by AishaKara
Summary: -Tu…tu estas consiente de lo que soy ¿verdad?— -Sé que no eres como yo— Y después de mucho tiempo el se permitió amar, aunque no sabia la locura que ese amor traería consigo y la forma tan trágica en que se desencadenaría. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado ¿no? después de todo su vida no había sido de otra forma. Y se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aunque esta fuera de tiempo, esta historia la tenía planeada para finales de octubre del año pasado pero por diversas cuestiones no la pude acabar a tiempo, en fin me anime a subirla para ver que les parecía y si la historia gusta pues le daré continuidad aunque no creo que llegue a ser muy larga, en fin los dejo con la lectura**

Se paseaba entre los salones de la casa, entre las cortinas desgarradas y sucias, pero que evitaban que el sol pasase hacia la habitación, veía los mismos cuadros pegados en la pared que ya sabía de memoria, cada línea, cada paisaje, cada color, evitaba que sus ojos chocaran con las fotografías, aunque los portarretratos de estos estuvieran bocabajo todo el tiempo, probablemente eran lo único que lograban sacarlo de sus casillas, que le hacían sentir algo más allá del vacío constante que lo rondaba.

Conocía de memoria cada pasillo, cada escalón, cada ladrillo, no había lugar en esa casa que pudiera ocultarle algo y sin embargo la recorría todos los días, no porque le tuviera un afecto en especial, a decir verdad la odiaba con todas las fibras de su cuerpo, pero se había resignado a que esas cuatro paredes delimitaran su mundo, después de todo era su maldición y su condena.

No supo cuántas veces paso por la cocina, pero cuando se cansó de imaginar cuantos platillos podría prepararse (aunque sabía que no podría probar ninguno) se dirigió a la planta alta, no importaba cuantas veces pisara los escalones de esa vieja escalera de madera, sabía que no emitirían ningún sonido como pasaría si alguien normal los pisara, recorrió el largo y oscuro pasillo que lo llevarían a lo que había adoptado como su habitación, en su trayecto se detuvo a ver la gran mancha roja que cubría la pared, se perdió en los recuerdos que esa mancha llevaba consigo, era como un ritual que completaba todos los días y sin embargo nunca parecía acabar, arto y con la mirada triste se dirigió a la habitación y recostó su cuerpo en la cama, cerró los ojos buscando inútilmente el sueño que se le había negado y sabría jamás tendría. Por qué los muertos no duermen, no sueñan.

Escucho el rechinido de la puerta, vieja y pesada aunque fácil de abrir delataba cualquier intruso. Gray tenía mucho tiempo de no divertirse asustando a alguien, aposto por un algún adolescente que vendría a fumar a escondidas o algo por el estilo. A pesar de la manera en que murió, no era un espíritu malo del todo, en ocasiones el corazón que ya no poseía le hacía estragos y dejaba que algún vagabundo se quedara en busca del resguardo del frio clima que azotaba en esa época del año. Pero la cabellera azulada que vio en el vestíbulo de la sala, no le parecía que encajara en alguna de sus dos ideas.

Cuando paso por la cocina y merodeo por los cajones, el dejo caer un cuchillo cerca de su mano, pero contrario a lo que pensaba ella rio, cuando observaba los cuadros de la sala, el hizo rechinar las escaleras, que si bien su cuerpo no podía hacer sonar los poderes con los que contaba sí que podían, llamo su atención pero no parecía perturbarla en lo más mínimo. La siguió de cerca mientras subía las escaleras y recorría el pasillo, hizo cerrar puertas estruendosamente, hizo caer objetos, pero lejos de asustarla, no lograba entender la cara de fascinación que tenía la intrusa, cuando esta llego a la mancha detuvo su paso y como él solía hacerlo ella se perdió en el color rojizo opaco que se encontraba ahí, vio como después de un rato la pálida mano de la chica se acercaba lentamente a esta, con la clara intención de tocarla, nadie había llegado tan lejos y una furia que nunca había experimentado se apodero de el en aquel momento. Todas las puertas de la casa azotaron varias veces, las ventanas que en años no habían sido abiertas fueron vencidas por un viento poderoso, se escucharon crujidos y objetos que aunque no fueran visibles romperse. A diferencia de como venía actuando la intrusa retiro su mano y observo a su alrededor ya no con la misma cara de fascinación que tenía en un inicio, pero no huyo, sus piernas no se movieron, se quedó ahí quieta, mientras veía como aquella extraña tormenta se detenía lentamente. Gray tampoco entendió el porqué de su esporádico ataque de furia, no se detuvo mucho a pensarlo en cuanto la vio entrar a su habitación. Ella hurgaba como un ladrón en los muebles viejos que llenaban la habitación, Gray se quedó parado en la entrada observándola, el espejo que se encontraba cubierto por una sabana que el mismo había colocado, pues odiaba verse a sí mismo, fue retirada por la delegada y pálida mano de esa mujer. Él pensó que esa sería una buena oportunidad para asustarla y hacerla irse de la casa, se colocó detrás de ella, mostrándose visible, de la forma en que sabía se vería aterrador, con una piel más blanca que la de ella, casi azulada, los ojos hundidos y el agujero en su frente que traspasaba hasta la nuca, huella de la bala que le arranco la vida. No tenía que hablar se supondría que solo se pararía detrás de ella, y esta al ver su reflejo saldría corriendo con el peor susto en su pecho. Pero como muchas veces en la vida las cosas no salen como debería

-Hola—Escucho después de muchos años de completo silencio y soledad lo que le pareció el timbre de voz más suave que habría escuchado en el tiempo que estaba vivo y el tiempo después de eso. Y Gray sintió algo más que el constante vacío, o la desagradable sensación que le daba mirarse al espejo o ver las fotografías, no lo entendió y sintió algo dentro de sí estremecerse cuando vio la curvatura de los labios femeninos, ¿es que acaso le sonreía a él?, de alguna forma se sintió expuesto, así que dejo de ser visible, pero no huyo, vio como unos ojos tan azules como el mar que alguna vez visito lo buscaban alocadamente por la habitación, no supo cómo esos ojos lo hacían alterarse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de verlos.

-¿Hola? Te vi sé que estas aquí—comenzó a hablar la intrusa mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente por la habitación, viendo hacia cualquier lado en busca del fantasma—Imagino que esta es tu casa ¿verdad? Lamento si te asuste yo…-

-No me asustaste—Se apareció repentinamente en una de las esquinas de la habitación interrumpiendo el discurso de la chica, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que una niña como ella creyera que podía asustar a alguien como él, cuando en todo caso debía ser lo contrario, pero contrario a su expectativa nuevamente ella se acercó a él con la emoción que tiene un niño al recibir un juguete nuevo

-¡Sabía que estabas aquí! oye no tienes esa cosa en la frente—

-No te acerques—menciono frio Gray, bien podría presentir que la chica no tenía malas intenciones, pero la vida le había enseñado de formas muy crueles que debía ser desconfiado hasta de su sombra, sus palabras hicieron que ella le obedeciera y detuviera el paso. Se observaron por unos momentos, Gray se dejó llevar de nuevo por los azules ojos de la mujer, ella por su parte observaba todo el rostro del chico, estaba segura que hace un momento tenía un agujero en la frente, pero ahora no encontraba nada, más que unos profundos ojos grises. Y cuando este se dio cuenta de que ella también le observaba desapareció.

-¡Oye! No te vayas—No se dejó ver hasta que ella salió de la habitación y estuvo de nuevo en la planta baja, lo seguía buscando como si fuera una especie de "escondidillas" mientras el la observaba desde el balcón de las escaleras, aun tratando de entender su actitud, definitivamente ella no era como cualquier otra persona como las que había tratado. Pasados unos 30 minutos la chica se cansó de buscar y a pesar de que la sala contaba con dos sofás viejos pero confortables dentro de lo que cabe, ella tomo asiento el piso.

-No entiendo el porqué de tu actitud…pero quiero que te vayas—sentencio firme el pelinegro apareciendo de repente delante de ella, esta guardo silencio un breve tiempo mientras lo observaba fijamente, Gray por su parte hacia lo mismo.

-¿No tenías un agujero en la frente?—respondió con otra pregunta tranquilamente la chica de cabellera azulada.

-Vete—Gray no entendía como era que la intrusa no huía de miedo, era obvio que ella se había percatado que él no estaba vivo, pero seguía sentada en su sala.

-Respóndeme y me iré—

-Si lo tenía—

-¿Puedes desaparecerlo?—

-Esa ya es otra pregunta, ahora vete—En efecto Gray podía hacer notar su herida a voluntad, pero tenerla no le hacía gracia precisamente, no la mostraba hasta que fuese necesario. Seguían observándose fijamente. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y Gray volvió a sentirse extraño, aunque no lo demostró, y en completo silencio ella se levantó y salió de la casa.

Aunque le pareció que era algo completamente fuera de lo normal para él la actitud de la intrusa, Gray decidió que no pensaría mucho en eso y así hubiera sido si a lo largo de la tarde no la hubiera visto pasar por la calle en varias ocasiones y en cada una de ellas tenía una expresión más confundida que la anterior ¿Se había perdido entonces? Se decidió a observarla por las enormes ventanas, al menos con eso se entretendría ese día. La miro pasearse confundida una y otra vez, mientras que al tiempo el clima se hacía más frio, Gray no podía sentir frio pero lo sabía por la cantidad de abrigos que vio recorriendo las calles y como cada uno de ellos, ignoraban a la pobre chica, que daba la impresión de ser un cachorro asustado, no lo entendía, no tenía miedo de estar con el dentro, pero había algo afuera que si lograba asustarla y aunque su curiosidad era mucha bien sabía que no podía salir de la casa, al menos no por sus medios. Había pasado ya unos cuarenta minutos desde que una tormenta que nadie pronostico azoto la ciudad, las personas corrieron a refugiarse y las calles se encontraban vacías, a excepción de la cabellera azulada que se había hecho un ovillo sentada en el piso del establecimiento de enfrente, completamente empapada, Gray no sabía si ella se encontraba consiente o no, ya que el cabello le cubría buena parte de la cara, incluso para él era un espectáculo bastante deprimente.

Un estruendoso trueno le obligo a abrir los ojos, miro a su alrededor, más confundida de lo que había recordado estar alguna vez en su vida , le pareció que ya había estado ahí antes, tenía esa sensación pero no se encontraba segura de ello, las gotas de lluvia grandes y pesadas pegaban contra su piel causándole un leve dolor que se agudizaba mientras más tiempo permanecía ahí, no sentía los dedos y al tratar de moverlos vio que el movimiento era demasiado lento al igual que su respiración y se preguntó si así se sentiría estarse muriendo, el frio viento en las mejillas le respondía que quisiera o no seguía viva, en algún momento de su agonía sus ojos se posaron en una casa, grande y con un ligero toque de estilo neoclásico, a sus azules ojos bien podía parecer un castillo, pero cualquier persona notaria el claro paso del tiempo en la desgastada estructura de esta, noto como la puerta se encontraba abierta y al pelinegro que le había corrido de ahí observándola fijamente en el marco de la entrada, se observaron de nuevo y ella vio como el lentamente le daba la espalda y se adentraba a la propiedad, pero la puerta seguía abierta ¿la estaba dejando entrar? Ella quiso imaginar que sí, trato de ponerse en pie, aunque sus piernas entumecidas le hicieron la tarea un tanto difícil y a paso lento cruzo la calle, se detuvo en el marco de la entrada observando el interior de esta, de pronto el chico apareció a un lado suyo.

-Te puedes quedar allá afuera ¿sabes?—

-¿Me estas dejando entrar?— recibió una mueca por respuesta, pero fue lo suficientemente clara para saber que el chico la dejaba quedarse, ella con sus aun entumecidas piernas entro a la propiedad

-Cierra la puerta—escucho demandante por parte del hombre, ella obedeció trato de caminar hasta el sofá cuando un mareo en su cabeza le obligaron a detenerse. Gray observaba la expresión de confusión de la intrusa, le pareció extraña, pero se abstuvo de preguntar.

-¿Puedo sentarme?—hablo la intrusa una vez que parecía repuesta

-Haz lo que quieras—hablo indiferente, aunque sin dejar de mirarla, vio como ella de nuevo se iba a sentar al piso de la sala, mientras exprimía su cabello

-Hay dos sofá ¿sabes?—

-Pero si me siento se van a mojar—

-Bueno no sé si lo has notado, pero nadie los usa—

-No importa no quiero estropearlos—Ninguno tenía noción del tiempo que se consumió en el completo silencio, hasta que la chica se animó a hablar.

-Gracias—tenía la intención de decir algo más, pero su mente no estaba totalmente en claro y la mirada fría del chico no le ayudan mucho.

-No tienes que agradecer—

-Pudiste dejarme afuera—

-Tal vez te deje entrar, porque planeo matarte—dijo con una expresión seria, intentaba de nuevo asustarla y nuevo ella le sonrió

-Si quisieras ya lo hubieras hecho cuando dejaste caer el cuchillo—

-¿Sabías que era yo?—

-Sabía que no era casualidad—seguía hablando sonriente la intrusa, a Gray ese gesto le seguía perturbando pero en el interior sabía que le empezaba a gustar.

-¿Estabas perdida?—En realidad a Gray no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero ya que había aceptado que no lograría asustarla, al menos disfrutaría de hablar con alguien, algo que hacía muchos años no podía hacer

-Algo así—percibió la incomodidad en la respuesta—En realidad no sabía dónde estaba y pasado un tiempo me di cuenta que caminaba en círculos, luego callo la lluvia y no supe a donde ir—aunque quedarse sentada bajo la fuerte lluvia tampoco le parecía lo más sensato a Gray, cuando bien pudo irse a proteger a alguna tienda, se dio cuenta que había algo peculiar en esa chica, que aunque no quisiera admitir había despertado un interés en él.-¿No tienes algo para contactar con tu familia?—

-Lo que menos quiero es ver a mi familia ahora—menciono la intrusa mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, Gray no puedo evitar sentir una conexión con esa mujer, tal vez fuera las muertas emociones que no sabía aún conservaba despertando de golpe, por tener interacción con alguien en más de 14 años, pero él sabía lo que era tener problemas de familia, los suyos había llevado consecuencias graves y decidió que no sería tan malo compadecerse de la intrusa. Gray no tenía una buena noción del tiempo, era uno de los privilegios o maldiciones de estar muerto, pero de pronto se encontró inmerso en una amena plática con la peli azul, se habían desviado del tema de la familia para desembocar en demás banalidades y trivialidades se dio cuenta que se sentía cómodo con ella, tal vez demasiado, pero no le importo. En algún momento la conversación se vio interrumpida por un estornudo femenino, pasado esto la plática siguió su curso, pero Gray noto los detalles que había pasado desapercibidos, como que la pálida piel de la chica empezaba a tomar un tono azul que bien podía competir con el suyo y que el cuerpo de esta empezaba a tener temblores cada vez más fuertes

-Hay un par de mantas viejas en el piso de arriba—ella le respondió sonriendo, Gray no reprimía el cosquilleo que sentía en su interior aunque no lo demostrara frente a ella. Ambos subieron a paso lento por las escaleras, haciendo el recorrido de hace un momento y por una vez en 14 años Gray pudo ignorar la mancha en la pared, pasando de ella sin mirar. Entraron en su habitación y él le señalo el mueble que aún conservaba las sabanas que esa fatídica mañana el mismo se había encargado de poner ahí 14 años antes.

-¿Es eso una guitarra?—pregunto la intrusa, después de dejar las sabanas en la cama, sus azules ojos se posaron en el instrumento colgado en la pared, que se encontraba cubierta por una bolsa negra. Gray asintió con la cabeza— ¿Puedo verla?—

-Debe estar hinchada y fea—

-Se ve hermosa—aunque él nunca le dijo que si, ella había descolgado el instrumento y lo había descubierto, decir que no se notaba el paso del tiempo era mentir, pero en realidad para 14 años de total abandono logro conservarse -¿Te gusta tocar?—

-Antes lo hacía todos los días…pero ahora…— Juvia generalmente era buena notando lo que los demás pasaban desapercibidos y pudo ver esos ojos grises llenos de nostalgia, como si la madera le hubiese pasado millones de recuerdos solo con sacarla de la bolsa.

-¿Podrías tocarme algo?—

-Yo…no sé si aún recuerde—Gray no tenía corazón pero estaba seguro que si lo tuviera estaría latiendo como loco, si había algo en esa casa que no odiara era esa guitarra, que durante mucho tiempo fue su escape y que se decidió a ignorar en su momento para dejarse caer en la amargura de su cruel destino, verla era como encontrarse con el viejo el, el que todavía soñaba, el que tenía metas, el que tenía sentimientos, el que quería vivir.

-Inténtalo—susurro suave la intrusa, ambos se sentaron en la cama, ella se comenzaba a cubrir con las sabanas, mientras el rasgaba lentamente las cuerdas con sus dedos, emitiendo un sonido desafinado, pero que irónicamente le hicieron sentir vivo. En ocasiones y cuando él lo quería podía materializarse lo suficiente como para manipular los objetos aunque solo pudiesen ser los de la casa.

-Ya no tengo buen oído—dijo al cabo de un rato de tocar las cuerdas

-Me gusta cómo se escucha—menciono ella apacible, con los ojos más dulces que Gray pudiera recordar sobre sus manos en el brazo de la guitarra. El empezó a tocar, aunque no estuvo seguro muy bien de que canción se trataba, era como si sus dedos se movieran inconscientemente y de la misma forma sus labios se movieron entonando una letra que creyó haber olvidado. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, ni cuantas canciones entono en este tiempo, pero sabía que podía tomar toda la noche cantando, cuando cayó en cuenta noto a su acompañante dormida. Gray dejo la guitarra a un lado y con la propia fuerza que en su estado podía tener logro acomodarla de forma que estuviera más cómoda, la arropo de nuevo y se sentó a su lado. Siguió cantando hasta el amanecer y mientras miraba el rostro de la intrusa Gray se dio cuenta de una cosa, le gustaba, apenas y la había conocido cuando en la mañana se inmiscuyo en la casa, cruzaron muy pocas palabras y cualquiera diría que la soledad le hacían confundir los sentimientos que empezaban a fluir, y aunque pudiera ser así, no le importaba por que hasta ese momento no lo había notado, pero había dejado de sentirse vacío.

En la mañana Gray esperaba con algo de impaciencia a que ella despertara, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba hablar con alguien. Al pasar el tiempo y notar que ella no abría los ojos, su impaciencia dio paso a un mal presentimiento, el acerco su cara a la de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para notar todas sus facciones y como unas finas gotas descendían desde su frente hasta su mentón, Gray no podía sentir por mucho que pusiera su mano en la frente de ella, la sensación era la misma…nada, pero conocía muy bien la expresión de alguien enfermo, y la intrusa no distanciaba mucho de esta.

-Oye—menciono mientras la movía algo brusco esperando alguna respuesta, noto la expresión de molestia en el femenino rostro y se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con ella—Despierta, oye…el único muerto en esta casa puedo ser yo—sus movimientos eran más fuertes y como única reacción ella tosió, no abrió los ojos pero noto que ella estaba un poco consiente, su respiración se notó más pesada y cansada. Con la fuerza que contaba y con ayuda del poder que poseía llevo a la chica a la parte baja de la casa que era un poco más fría, la dejo recostada en el sofá, esperando que mejorara el estado de la intrusa. La lluvia del día anterior había hecho estragos dando como resultado una fiebre alta o al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llego Gray.

Le había puesto un trozo de tela que logro humedecer gracias a una gotera que había en la propiedad, hacía mucho tiempo que el agua ya no corría por las tuberías. Llevaba un rato así, se había calmado un poco, no abrió los ojos, pero se le notaba la expresión más tranquila. Gray se dio cuenta que por mucho que quisiera el solo no iba a poder ayudarla. Con la chica aun inconsciente, logro moverla de nuevo acercándola al pasillo de la entrada, la dejo sentada mientras se recargaba en una pared, abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que algún alma buena se apiadara de ella y ayudara a la chica. Se sorprendió de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el mundo, aunque estaba seguro de que más de diez personas la vieron y que de esas diez al menos tres se percataron de que la intrusa se encontraba mal, nadie se detuvo por ella, empezaba a perder la paciencia y la esperanza, hasta que noto una cabellera rosada, al inicio había pasado de largo, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que volviera y la viera con más detalle

-¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunto el peli rosa, Gray sabía que la intrusa tenía ligera conciencia pero no la suficiente para contestar. Noto como él se acercaba con algo de recelo a la chica y se agachaba para estar a su altura – ¿Me escucha?—antes de que el chico pudiera colocar un dedo sobre el rostro de la chica, se detuvo sintió como un mareo que lo hizo colocarse hacia atrás. Gray ahora veía el mundo por medio de los ojos verdes de aquel peli rosa, no le gustaba poseer a las personas, después de todo era un proceso un tanto complicado, tenía que encontrar un cuerpo que se adaptara a su espíritu, encontró ese equilibrio con el chico y decidió aprovecharlo, con un cuerpo vivo podía revivir las sensaciones, aprovecho para tomar la temperatura de la chica, se sorprendió de lo caliente que se sentía, busco entre los bolsillos del pantalón del chico algún teléfono, lo encontró pero se vio en la encrucijada del avance tecnológico respecto a 14 años, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo usarlo, pero ahora que sabía la gravedad del asunto debía actuar rápido, dejo la mano del peli rosa en la mejilla de la chica antes de devolverle el control de su cuerpo. El peli rosa salió de su pequeño mareo, cuando se sintió estable se encontró, con la alta temperatura de la chica, preocupado y algo sorprendido de tener ya el celular en mano llamo rápido a una ambulancia.

Gray vio a la intrusa irse entre luces azules y rojas acompañada de la cabellera rosa de ese hombre, aunque no lo admitiría en un tiempo la peli azulada se había ganado un minúsculo espacio en su ya muerto corazón.

No supo que tanto tiempo había pasado desde la salida de la chica de la casa, y en todo ese lapso no lograba comprender por qué el vacío en su interior se sentía aún más, en ocasiones se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo que sería de aquella chica, se dio cuenta que pensaba en ello más de lo que le hubiese querido y aunque tratara de ahuyentar esos pensamientos en su mente le era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ocasionalmente tocaba la desafinada guitarra, pero no volvió a encontrar la inspiración de esa noche, cuando sin que fuera consiente le canto varias letras a aquella intrusa.

-Tu—

-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi—no supo cómo fue que de nuevo ella se volvió a colar a la casa sin que él lo notara, pero dentro de si se alegró de verla parada de nuevo en su puerta, se veía mucho más repuesta que la primera vez . Se encontraban sentados en la sala a puerta cerrada, tenían muchas cosas que decirse, por su parte Gray quería saber que le había pasado a la intrusa después de que se fue, ella se había quedado con muchas ganas de preguntarle más acerca de el

-¿Qué te sucedió? dormiste y ya no despertaste—

-Parece que me dio temperatura mientras dormía por la lluvia…estoy segura que tú me ayudaste ¿verdad?— el chico desvió la mirada y aunque trato de sonar indiferente no lo logro precisamente

-Si te mueres aquí, tendría que aguantar tú fantasma toda la eternidad— aunque su comentario fue seco, la chica le sonrió en respuesta-¿Por qué volviste?—

-Quería verte—la respuesta dejo sin palabras a Gray, ¿verlo a el? ¿Para qué?, entendía que la había ayudado y probablemente fuera eso, solo le agradecería y desaparecería de su vida, o condena.

-Ya me viste—

-Y estoy feliz por eso—Gray no entendía el porqué de la felicidad de la intrusa, pero admitía que un poco de esta se le empezaba a contagiar. Hablaron un poco de todo y nada, en realidad a Gray le daba curiosidad saber que fue de la intrusa después de que se fue en la ambulancia, sin embargo no pregunto nada, dejo que el tiempo pasara entre más palabras, hasta que noto el cielo oscurecerse

-¿No deberías volver a tu casa?—interrumpió la animada platica de la chica sobre las diversas cosas que se había perdido el pelinegro en 14 años, ella guardo silencio un momento, la expresión que Gray vio en la intrusa era serena y con un deje de tristeza

-¿Habría problema si me quedo?—Gray no sabía que responderle, en realidad a él no le suponía ningún problema, pero le parecía extraño que una chica joven buscara una casa abandonada para refugiarse, entonces su mente empezó a maquinar varias probabilidades ¿escapo de casa o estaba huyendo de algo? La actitud reservada que ella tomo le hizo sospechar aún más

-Alguien podría venirte a buscar—

-No lo creo, al menos no pensarían que estoy aquí…-

-¿Te estas escondiendo?— ella le dio una sonrisa, que no era como las anteriores, tenía un toque de ironía y algo de malicia, después vino la afirmación

-No es malo esconderse de vez en cuando—menciono como si hiciese una travesura, Gray no entendió la actitud de la chica, pero se dijo que lo dejaría pasar. La intrusa se quedó con el alrededor de dos días, el pelinegro disfruto de la compañía de esta en cada momento, a decir verdad no quería que se fuera, pero sabía que en su casa faltaba algo esencial para que ella viviera. Comida. Sus alacenas vacías de años no servían más que como adorno y el mismo se vio en la necesidad de obligarla a que se fuera, ella le prometió que volvería y aunque Gray quería evitar hacerse ilusiones, no olvidaría el alivio que sentía cuando la vio tres días después de nuevo en el marco de la entrada, se aseguró de preguntarle si había comido algo, ella le juro que si, en esa ocasión se quedó cuatro días, tuvo que volver a echarla. Ella volvió tres días después de ello y aunque le juraba que ella se mantenía bien, Gray notaba su imagen cada vez más decaída, se quedó seis días y seis noches aun con el hambre y el frio que ese tiempo pudiera conllevar se mantuvo a su lado. La cuarta ocasión que ella regreso, la casa contaba más o menos con mejores condiciones para la estadía de ella, llevaba alrededor de ocho días con él y no manifestaba deseo alguno de irse, esa noche se encontraban sentados en el piso de la sala, con la chimenea encendida, aunque Gray le dijo que el ya no sentía nada ella insistió en que ambos se arroparan con una cobija vieja con la que contaba el pelinegro.

-Oye—

-dime—respondió la intrusa al llamado del chico

-Tu…tu estas consiente de lo que soy ¿verdad?—Tal vez era el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ella, tal vez era la fecha lo que lo hacía sentirse débil, le parecía imposible que ella lo hubiese notado, pero esa noche, como ocurría una vez cada año se sentía inseguro y agradecía internamente que en esa ocasión no se encontrara solo. Quería escuchar de los labios de ella decirle que sabía lo que era y que no le importaba, que no le tenía miedo.

-Sé que no eres como yo— mirada azul y gris se encontraron un momento

-¿No te da miedo que este muerto?—

-Me dan más miedo los vivos—le respondió con una sonrisa sincera que hizo sentir mejor al chico, se quedaron en un cómodo silencio las miradas de ambos estaban fijos en la chimenea, escuchando el crujir de la madera. Gray no supo cómo fue que empezó a sincerarse con ella, solo cayo en cuenta de ello cuando sus labios ya se habían movido.

-Yo…morí hoy, hace 14 años—rompió el silencio causando la mirada constante de la chica sobre el

-Yo…no sé qué decirte—

-No tienes que decir nada— siguieron en un silencio ya más incómodo que el anterior, después de un tiempo Juvia se armó de valor para continuar con la plática que había quedado en pausa por su falta de repuesta.

-¿Cómo fue?...bueno si quieres hablar de ello—menciono tímida la peli azul

-Un disparo en la cabeza, justo aquí—respondió el chico tranquilo después de un momento mientras se señalaba el centro de la frente—dicen que cuando te mueres ves pasar tu vida frente a tus ojos, pero siéndote franco…yo no vi nada, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que morí, hasta que vi la sangre en el piso y mi cuerpo a un lado, me tomo algo de tiempo comprenderlo por completo y aun cuando lo comprendes no lo aceptas…yo tarde demasiado tiempo y cuando por fin lo acepte…me di cuenta que estaba furioso, ese sentimiento me acompaño demasiado tiempo, supongo que por eso nunca pude pasar al otro lado—

-¿Otro lado?— interrumpió la chica

-Donde van las almas a reencarnar o pagar sus culpas, pero yo no pase, simplemente me quede atrapado aquí, en esta maldita casa—lejos de asustarse a Juvia le invadió un sentimiento de tristeza al imaginar la situación del chico

-¿Qué miras? ¿Por fin te asuste?—pregunto abruptamente el pelinegro, ya que la intrusa sin que se diera cuenta miraba profundamente al chico desde su última confesión

-Pensaba en lo duro que fue para ti—la respuesta sorprendió a Gray, ¿cómo era que ella intentaba comprenderlo? Sabía que eso era algo que ella nunca lograría y sin embargo se lo agradeció

-No entiendo que tienes en la cabeza, no logro asustarte en lo más mínimo ¿verdad?—hablo el chico después de un rato, ella le dio una sonrisa que no era sincera del todo

-Si te sirve, me tengo más miedo a mí misma—

-¿Por qué dices eso?—

-Eh hecho algunas cosas…No soy tan buena…al menos eso se—

-Todos somos malos en algún punto—

-¿Me tienes miedo?—la pregunta ahora fue hecha por la chica, Gray la miro por un breve tiempo en silencio, no entendía por qué alguien como él debía tenerle miedo a alguien como ella, a decir verdad tenía una pinta de inocencia e ingenuidad que no lograrían asustar ni a una mosca, pero se dio cuenta del vacío en los ojos azules de la fémina

-No digas tonterías—ella sonrió más para sí misma que para él, esa noche se consumió en un silencio que envolvió la sala y que acabo en ella durmiendo en el sofá, con la vista del chico sobre la cara de la chica. Dos días después de ese acontecimiento se consumieron en una habitual calma, el tercero fue la excepción, una entrada violenta marco la mañana, ambos se levantaron alterados, se encontraban en la habitación de la guitarra, salieron rápidamente al balcón para observar a una peliblanca un poco mayor que la intrusa buscar violentamente entre los salones

-¡JUVIA! MÁS TE VALE DEJAR DE ESCONDERTE Y VENIR EN ESTE MOMENTO—Y Gray que nunca había visto la expresión de terror de la chica, se quedó atónito al ver a la intrusa doblarse sobre sus piernas, mientras tomaba su pelo con desesperación y sus ojos humedecerse, estaba por empezar a llorar de no ser porque mordía su propio labio con fuerza.

-¿Oye estas bien?—Gray se inclinó a su altura susurrando en voz baja, pero ella lo ignoraba completamente, los ojos azules se encontraban fijos en la peliblanca recién llegada, alcanzo a escuchar que ella repetía frenéticamente un "¿Qué hace aquí?"—Oye – cuando trato de tocarla escucho a la chica de la planta baja gritar

-JUVIA, ¡MALDITA SEA QUE HACES AHÍ!—Ambos la vieron subir rápidamente las escaleras y dirigirse a ellos, Gray vio el pánico de la peli azul aumentar "corre" susurro al oído de la chica, esta algo aturdida obedeció sus órdenes y comenzó a moverse aunque sin un punto fijo el pelinegro la seguía de cerca, sabía que él no era visible para la peliblanca que seguía aun con gritos y amenazas a la chica llena de miedo, se atrinchero en un pequeño armario en la última habitación de la planta alta, cuando Gray se colocó a su lado la vio llorando desesperadamente

-¿Qué pasa?—

-Ella está aquí…me va a llevar y yo no quiero— menciono entre pánico y sollozos

-¿Llevarte a dónde?—

-VAMOS JUVIA SAL DE AHÍ—Escucho los gritos provenientes del exterior que seguidos de repetitivos golpes en la puerta del armario—Ya no hay a donde puedas esconderte, afuera te están esperando y te van a llevar al lugar donde perteneces—menciono aquella mujer que si bien ya no gritaba seguía escuchándose amenazadora

-¡Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado!—grito desesperada la peli azul como respuesta

-¡Va a ir con ellos! Eres peligrosa y no puedes andar por donde quieras, tu padre ya firmo el permiso—

-¡Yo no hice nada!—

-Le cortaste tres dedos a un hombre, abriste intencionalmente la llave del gas mientras dormíamos y destrozaste una nevería con martillo en mano… definitivamente no dejare que una loca como tu ande suelta, quien sabe cuándo volverás a intentar matarnos—menciono con rabia y veneno la mujer, ante cada cosa que mencionaba la chica negaba fuertemente con la cabeza mientras repetía "yo no hice nada" como si fuese una letanía, Gray por su parte trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado-¿No vas a salir? ¡Bien! Llamare a la policía para que vengan por ti, tú no vuelves a poner un pie en mi casa, loca del demonio—escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

-Juvia—ahora sabía que ese era su nombre y aunque la llamo dos veces más ella no lo miro-¿Quién era ella?—menciono tranquilo, con la intención de que la chica se calmara

-Mi madrasta—susurro por lo bajo, abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su cara en las rodillas, no quería ver al chico a la cara, sabía que las cosas que Sorano había dicho eran verdaderas, pero no estaba segura de haberlas cometido ella por mucho que le juraran que sí. Notaba los ojos grises de su acompañante sobre ella. Probablemente ya no la quería ni ver.

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo?—hablo llamando la atención del chico con los ojos más vacíos que hubiese visto.

El silencio hacia un buen rato que tenía acto de presencia en la habitación, los ojos azules de la chica ya no derramaban lágrimas, pero estaban rojos e hinchados, el pelinegro se mantenía a su lado y en un acto impropio de él, mantenía su brazo en los hombros de ella, mientras le acariciaba los mechones de pelo con la intención de confortarla, escucharon de nuevo la puerta abrirse y como unos golpes suaves eran dados en la puerta de aquel armario

-¿Juvia? ¿Estás bien? Soy Natsu ¿me recuerdas verdad?— el chico hablaba con un tono suave.

-¿Natsu?—hablo la chica bajo de forma que solo Gray pudiera oírla, se encontraba indecisa entre salir o quedarse ahí, sabía que el chico no era malo, le había rescatado y además trato con el después de su salida del hospital, Gray por su parte se mantenía expectante

-¿Juvia estas bien?—

-Si—hablo lo suficientemente alto para que el la escuchara

-¿Entiendes que tienes que venir conmigo verdad?—

-No quiero Natsu—menciono llorosa de nuevo, Gray la tomo por los hombros a modo de apoyo

-Dime ¿No te asustan esas cosas que ves? ¿No te molesta ser la única que las vea?—ella no respondió, preguntándose cómo era que el peli rosa sabia eso de ella—imagino que es un sí, Juvia sé que no quieres venir y te aterra dejar lo que conoces, pero si vienes puedo ayudarte con tus visiones—la chica siguió sin responder y Natsu dejo que el silencio reinara.

-¿Qué debería hacer?—susurro para que solo Gray la escuchara, el pelinegro no sabía que responder de ninguna forma esperaba verse envuelto en esa situación

-Si te vas tú…-

-Ya no te podría ver—ella completo la frase que el miedo le impidió terminar a él, no quería verse condenado de nuevo a la fría soledad que había tenido tanto tiempo, le había agarrado cariño a hablar con alguien, pelear con alguien, le había tomado cariño a ella. Quería ser egoísta y decirle que se quedara, la casa era su propiedad y nadie que él no quisiera podría poner un pie en ella, con el estaría segura y ella no necesitaría nada más que permanecer a su lado, todo con tal de olvidar la sensación de vacío, pero no podía decirle eso, la razón el orgullo tal vez, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de ello.

-Dile que salga—menciono sobrio, ella le observo fijo unos segundos

-¿Natsu puedes salir?—puso todo su esfuerzo en sonar lo más tranquila posible

-Estaré en el pasillo, solo no hagas nada tonto ¿de acuerdo?—ella le respondió un tímido pero sereno si, escucharon pasos y como la puerta era abierta para después cerrarse. Ambos salieron del armario, se observaron fijamente sin saber bien que hacer o decir, Gray pensó que lo mejor sería hablar todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, después de todo no sabía cuándo volvería a intercambiar palabras con ella.

-¿Tienes visiones?—hablo directo y quizá un poco brusco por la expresión avergonzada de ella que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza— ¿Por eso no querías ir a tu casa?—ella negó suavemente, tomo un poco de aire y se animó a hablar.

-Es… es extraño, cuando lo veo no parecen visiones te juro que algo muy real, algo que de verdad está ahí, y me asusta trato de manejarlas pero en ocasiones simplemente no puedo me sobrepasa y hago cosas que… que terminan lastimando a los demás—

-¿Lo que dijo esa mujer es verdad?—siguió con el cuestionamiento el pelinegro, no le importaba que fuera cruel, o que a ella le resultara incomoda la situación, para él también lo era pero sabía que necesitaba aclarar lo que acababa de pasar, porque si era la última vez que podía ver la cara de la chica y el quedaba sin saber nada estaba seguro que su alma quedaría aún más torturada que antes

-Parece que si—menciono tímida ella, quedaron en un incómodo silencio que se extendió más de lo que ambos hubiesen querido, hasta que contra las expectativas de Gray, Juvia se animó a hablar

-Tú me salvaste—la voz femenina le obligo a mantener la vista en ella ¿salvarla? ¿De qué?—Si había algo que en verdad me hacía alterarme eran las voces—y aunque la vista gris no se despegara de ella, la mirada azul de la chica no parecía ver otra cosa que no fuera el piso—Pero ese día, cuando entre aquí…yo huía de ellas ¿sabes? A veces están tranquilas, pero casi siempre gritan y no importa a donde valla no paran y cuando me hablaste…- guardo silencio un momento mientras recobraba el valor de mirarlo a la cara - Cuando me hablaste…las deje de oír, por un momento me sentí como si fuera dueña de mi misma, nadie me gritaba que hacer o que decir, todo era un tranquilo silencio—Y Gray vio como esos ojos azules se convertían en mar, porque el agua salada se asomaba por estos

-Podía estar tranquila aquí, además tu siempre fuiste bueno conmigo—aun llorosa le sonrió de la forma más sincera que pudo y eso logro tocar un fibra de Gray que creía olvidada

-Escucha muy bien lo que vamos a hacer—menciono el chico al cabo de un rato, le habían quedado muy en claro dos cosas, que Juvia tenía un alma casi tan triste y torturada como la suya y que de ninguna forma la iba a dejar sola ahora que sabía que ambos se necesitaban. Por otro lado y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él tampoco quería volver a quedarse solo.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme su opinión sobre la historia :3**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capitulo 2

El reporte confirmaba la solicitud de ingreso de un chica de alrededor de 20 años, la causa era una esquizofrenia severa que la habían llevado a atentar contra cuatro personas, dos desconocidos, su padre y su madrastra. Sintió una inusual tristeza cuando al leer el nombre, se dio cuenta que era la chica que había ayudado días atrás, habían seguido en contacto y se llevaban relativamente bien y aunque noto que ella actuaba un poco extraño pensó que serían los problemas normales que cualquiera tiene a esa edad.

Llevaba más de medio mes que habían dado la aceptación para su internamiento y la chica no aparecía, mentiría si dijera que el caso no le interesaba, ella lograba despertar un interés en él, tal vez fuera por la infinita tristeza que parecía cargar consigo siempre. Y los días pasaban y ella seguía sin aparecer en la clínica, a Natsu todo eso le empezaba a dar un mal presentimiento, no era como si nunca hubiesen tenido un caso donde la internación es involuntaria, pero esos casos se informaban con antelación, el caso de Juvia no había sido así, recordó como claramente la peli blanca ese día hablaba de lo arrepentida y asustada que estaba esa chica por las acciones que cometió y el anhelo que tenía por curarse.

Ese día recibieron la llamada de la misma peliblanca, hablando de que la chica se había atrincherado en una casa en ruinas y no podían sacarla de ahí, Natsu había aprendido muy bien a reconocer las emociones de las personas y mientras escuchaba a Minerva hablar con esa mujer por teléfono bien podía asegurar que toda la angustia que juraba sentir era más bien una rabia contenida, sintió pena por la chica peli azul.

Sintió como su presentimiento era verdadero mientras la llevaban a la clínica, después de que ella le pidiera salir de la habitación puso atención a los sonidos que había para estar alerta en caso de que ella quisiera escapar por las ventanas o intentar algo peor. Solo la escucho hablando consigo misma, mientras con sus propias palabras ella confirmaba que las voces y visiones eran reales, no había otro destino para ella tendría que acompañarlo. Pasaron entre 15 y 20 minutos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Natsu vio a la chica mucho más pálida y delgada que cuando la vio la primera vez, vio los ojos grandes y azules que reflejaban miedo e inseguridad miraban a todas direcciones de forma constante, como si buscase algo, vio como sus pasos eran lentos y temerosos, era como ver a un animal asustado.

-¿No hay policías?—pregunto tímida, Natsu se percató que llevaba algo en sus manos, no lo perdió de vista, sin embargo respondió la pregunta de la chica

-No Juvia, solo yo—Se dio cuenta que ella noto que el trataba de descifrar lo que sostenía en sus manos

-¿Puedo llevarlo? ¿Por favor?—dijo a modo de súplica mientras le mostraba una cadena plateada que llevaba una cruz y una piedra azul al centro de esta, Natsu dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que se trataba de eso y no algún otro objeto que pudiese usar como arma

-Claro que si—

Si para él fue incomodo el momento de salir de esa casa, no imagino como seria para Juvia, a pesar de que el mismo se había encargado de decirle a Sorano que la presencia de la policía no era necesaria, ahí fuera se encontraban dos patrullas, las luces rojas y azules se habían encargado de atraer a varios curiosos, que cuando vieron salir a la chica no esperaron en lanzar cuchicheos entre ellos, la ambulancia en la que el había llegado solo logro hacer más grande el espectáculo. Noto como esa peliblanca miraba con total desprecio a la chica y como esta no podía hacer más que mirar hacia el suelo. Nunca un camino a la ambulancia le había parecido tan largo.

A pesar de que el camino hacia la clínica fue relativamente tranquilo el incómodo silencio que se podía sentir hicieron algo pesado el ambiente. Y en ese silencio noto como bajo las mangas de la chica se asomaban algunos moretones, unos más grandes que otros. Sabia en sus años de experiencia que muchas veces las enfermedades mentales inducían a la gente a lastimarse a sí mismas, viendo el caso de Juvia no sería raro, pero algo le decía que la causa de esos hematomas era otra.

Juvia llevaba alrededor de dos semanas en la Clínica y aunque al principio se había negado a salir de su habitación y comer, Natsu se las había ingeniado para hacer que se integrara poco a poco con los demás pacientes.

-¿Entonces qué hiciste?—

-Le corte la cabeza con mi espada— decía una peli roja que con movimientos exagerados fingía una pose de caballero medieval mientras levantaba su mano simulando una espada

-Mentirosa—

-De verdad paso—

-Eso dijiste la última vez—

-Bueno…pero esta vez sí paso—una albina de ojos azules mantenía la discusión con la peli roja, Juvia se encontraba en medio de ellas, era cierto que al inicio estaba demasiado asustada, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que el lugar no era tan malo como le pareció en un inicio y si bien había pacientes a los que no se recomendaba acercarse, la pequeña parte de la población que lograba mantenerse consiente entre sus enfermedades y los medicamentos era bastante agradable para medio entablar una plática con ellos, en esa ocasión se encontraban escuchando una lucha ficticia que la pelirroja juraba haber tenido con un enemigo de toda la vida que Juvia no entendió quién era, mientras la peliblanca que parecía ser su amiga de más tiempo allí le contradecía constantemente. Sus nombres eran Mirajane y Erza y hasta donde ambas le contaron a Mira como insistía la misma chica que le llamaran fue diagnosticada con trastorno de personalidad múltiple y a Erza con el Síndrome de Don Quijote, al parecer su obsesión con las novelas, la llevaron curiosamente a un mismo estado de locura que el protagonista de tan famosa obra. Juvia se animó a hablarles ligeramente de su esquizofrenia. La animada plática que comenzaba a tomar forma se vio silenciada abruptamente cuando las mujeres callaron al ver pasar a una pelinegra, llevaba puesta una bata que junto con la manera tan despectiva en que las vio dio entender a Juvia que era alguna autoridad.

-Como la odio—

-Erza—hablo mucho más dulce que hace rato la albina llamándole la atención a la mencionada

-¿Quién se cree para sentirse superior a nosotros?—

-Ya sabes que contra eso no hay remedio—

-¿Quién era ella?—se animó a hablar la peli azul

-Minerva, la jefa del pabellón de mujeres, si quieres estar aquí sin problemas, lo mejor será que no la hagas molestar—respondió Mira

-A la mierda, la tipa es una perra, se aprovecha de nosotros –

-¡Erza!—

-¿A qué se refiere?—La mirada azul y preocupada de Mira se encontró con la dura y desafiante de Erza, escucho un "si no le dices tú lo hare yo" de la pelirroja y como la albina soltó un suspiro de resignación

-Minerva imparte castigos a quien no le obedezca—hablo a modo de susurro—en algunas ocasiones suele ser demasiado cruel…-

-A Meredy le rapo la cabeza, solía tener un muy bonito cabello rosa, parecía un algodón de azúcar—interrumpió Erza a su amiga—Pero puede hacer cosas aún peores—Juvia noto como esto último era escupido con rabia

-¿Y por qué no hacen algo contra ella? Como denunciarla o algo así—

-¿Quién le va a creer a un montón de locos?—respondió Mira

-Cuando te meten aquí, es como si automáticamente fuera menos que una persona "normal", lo que ves y dices deja de tener sentido para los demás, aun si es verdad—completo la pelirroja, Juvia no supo que responder, y se limitó a mirar la mesa que se encontraba al centro de las tres mujeres

-No te asustes—la conforto la albina, mientras tocaba su hombro—Mientras no te metas con ella estarás bien, además no suele prestar atención a las nuevas—

-Y tienes a Natsu de tu lado— comento la pelirroja

-¿Conoces a Natsu?—pregunto la albina, la chica peli azul se limitó a asentir suavemente con la cabeza—Bueno entonces estas más que segura

-No entiendo—

-Bueno como habrás notado, no muchos aquí son amables y Natsu…bueno el…-

-Nos trata como personas—

-Lo único malo es que al ser el pabellón de mujeres no lo dejan estar tan seguido por aquí, pero ten la seguridad de que estarás bien—finalizo la albina tratando de regalarle un poco de esperanza a la peli azul. Llegada la noche, cada paciente debía regresar a su habitación a las 9:00 pm, Juvia así lo hizo, sentía un poco de miedo por lo que se acababa de enterar y su mente empezó a divagar en eso, escucho como una vos le contestaba a otra, la pregunta que ella se había formulado "¿Estaré bien aquí?"

" _Ya las escuchaste no hay de qué preocuparse" "¡Miente! Minerva ira tras de ti tarde o temprano y lo sabes" "Hay que huir" "Salta por la ventana" "¡No les hagas caso!" "Sabes que si no nos escuchas estarás perdida"_ cada vez más voces se acumulaban en su cabeza, hablando todas a la vez y con ideas distintas, empezaba a impacientarse, hasta que lo escucho

-Pareces asustada—Y las voces callaron devolviéndole un poco de paz, la chica miro al espejo que tenía en su recamara, en el reflejo no se vio a ella, si no al pelinegro que había encontrado en la casa

-Hola—hablo bajo

-¿Paso algo?—quiso saber el chico, ya que la cara de preocupación con la que había entrado la peli azul lo habían alarmado un poco, Juvia le conto la reciente información que había adquirido—Bueno si me preguntas en esta clase de situaciones no conviene tomar esa actitud—menciono el chico con un aire desinteresado

-Pero ¿y si ella intenta algo?—siguió hablando ella con la preocupación palpable

-De todos modos de nada te sirve tenerle miedo—siguió hablando con indiferencia, Juvia noto que ni siquiera la veía a la cara, lo que le pareció curioso— ¿Qué miras?—escucho hablar al chico, con un tono ligeramente agresivo

-Pareces molesto—menciono ya más tranquila y con un toque divertido

-No lo estoy—

-¿Seguro?—

-Si—la situación en algún momento se había tornado graciosa para Juvia, la expresión del pelinegro era algo que ella nunca había visto y sin darse cuenta noto como la opresión y angustia en su pecho comenzaba a desaparecer, Gray se percató de ello y se sintió más tranquilo y aunque buena parte de la noche transcurrió en esa pequeña discusión el pelinegro jamás le confesaría que en realidad si estaba un poco molesto, molesto de que esta tal Minerva hubiera logrado asustar a la peli azul y el aun en sus más vagos intentos jamás logro.

-Escucha, a personas como ella les gusta tener poder y les gusta aprovecharse de ello para humillar a los demás, lo importante es que no permitas que ella pase por arriba de ti, no hay cosa que es duela más a ese tipo de gente que se brinquen su autoridad, la ignoren así sin más—le soltó Gray en medio de la plática que mantenían, sabía que era cambiar abruptamente de tema pero no quería que la chica viviera con miedo, al menos era algo de lo que podía estar orgulloso en su vida, el jamás le huyo a nada, incluso a aquello que lo amedrentaba, buscaba la forma de darle la cara y afrontarlo, y aunque quizás esa determinación suya fue parte de lo que acabo arrebatándole la vida, en esa parte no sentía remordimiento alguno. Ella le miro a los ojos y después de que diera un breve suspiro asintió con la cabeza y aunque aún parecía insegura, Gray vio en sus ojos azules un poco de determinación. Hablaron un poco más, después él le dijo que debería dormir ya que hace buen rato que los demás debían estar acostados y alguien podría escucharla hablar, ella un poco a regañadientes obedeció. Ya había pasado un buen rato cuando Gray noto que ella no podía conciliar el sueño, como daba constantes vueltas por la cama aunque sus ojos permanecieran cerrados vio algo de angustia reflejada en las expresiones de ella. Mentiría si dijera que esa chica no despertaba sentimientos en él, hasta había optado por seguirla a la clínica aunque eso le impidiera mucha de la libertad que mantenía en la casa, al final se compadeció de las posibles pesadillas que sospechaba que la peli azul mantenía y se decidió por cantarle, como esa noche de lluvia cuando se conocieron y entre los susurros de un muerto, Juvia durmió.

-¡Yo no lo tome!—

-¡Eras la única que pase a mi consultorio! ¡Me vas a dar ese reloj o veras las consecuencias!—

-¡Juvia ya te dijo que ella no tuvo nada que ver!— la mirada furiosa de Minerva se dirigió a la pelirroja que intervino en la acusación—No te metas Scarlet, suficientes problemas tienes tu sola—hablo con la ira contenida hacia la pelirroja, Juvia había escuchado que Erza y Minerva mantenían constantes peleas, aunque no imagino que el odio que ambas se tuvieran fuera tanto, como el que vio reflejado en las miradas de ambas mujeres. Después de la lucha de miradas que ambas mantenían la pelinegra ignoro a Scarlet y se dirigió a donde estaba Juvia, la jalo bruscamente del brazo obligándola a levantarse del sillón donde se encontraba la chica, la miro con los ojos hechos fuego y se regocijo al mirar el miedo reflejado en los de la peli azul

-¿Dónde está el maldito reloj?—hablo amenazadora acercando su cara a la de la chica con la intención de amedrentarla más, si es que eso se podía

-Yo…yo…no…— la mente de Juvia estaba en blanco no podía hilar si quiera la oración que mantenía en su cabeza, no entendía el por qué Minerva lograba asustarla tanto si no la trataba diferente de lo que llego a hacer Sorano, no era la primera vez que alguien la acusaba de algo que ella no había hecho, ni la primera vez que la jalasen o maltratasen, mucho menos era la primera vez que le gritaban y sin embargo en ese momento sentía que sus piernas apenas y podían mantenerla en pie, debía estar demasiado asustada que hasta sus voces la había abandonado, por una vez deseo escucharlas, que le dijeran que debía hacer o decir, al menos así de alguna forma se sentía menos sola ante la amenaza de la mujer, pero todo en su cabeza era quietud y silencio.

-¡¿Dónde está el reloj Lockser?!—Grito y la zarandeo más fuerte, Juvia presa del miedo solo atino a cerrar los ojos y empezar a llorar, Minerva grito más fuerte y sintió como ella encajaba cada vez más sus uñas postizas sobre su piel-¡Donde esta…!— la frase quedo incompleta en el aire, así como la mano de la pelinegra, Juvia sintió como era liberada de pronto haciéndola caer de sentón contra el piso, escucho un golpe y cuando abrió los llorosos ojos pudo ver como la cachetada que iba dirigida a ella termino en la mejilla de Erza, mientras esta mantenía firmemente la mano con la que Minerva la había retenido a ella, la cara de Scarlet había quedado marcada, pero no parecía atolondrada en lo más minino, con la mirada seguía retando a la de bata blanca

-Suéltame Scarlet—

-Déjala en paz—respondió la pelirroja ignorando la demanda de la psiquiatra, Juvia miraba impactada la escena, en ese momento recordó las palabras que le había dicho Gray unas semanas atrás y se dio cuenta de algo. Ella nunca podría actuar como Erza. Ella no era valiente como ella.

-Te dije que me soltaras—recibió como respuesta la misma mirada retadora que la pelirroja venía dando desde hace rato y cuando la psiquiatra estaba a punto de asestar otro golpe a la cara de la chica, sintió como su mano era detenida en el vuelo de nueva cuenta, volteo la vista aún más furiosa que antes para encontrarse con su subordinado peli rosa

-No te metas Dragneel—

-No haga esto más grande—menciono increíblemente apacible, con la mirada le dio a entender a Minerva que viera a su alrededor, vio a las pacientes asustadas y reunidas en una esquina, en el marco de la puerta vio a Mirajane con las manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de regular su respiración, era obvio que había corrido por la ayuda del chico, dio un chasquido, ya se daría su momento para encargarse de la albina—Escuche puede que a la mayoría nadie las venga a ver, pero estoy seguro que hay al menos de tres a cinco chicas que aun reciben visitas semanales y aún tienen personas que creen en lo que digan, evite hacer correr rumores que perjudiquen su imagen ¿no cree?—hablo persuasivo Natsu, Minerva no se tragó el cuento era obvio que si había rumores sobre ella estos se había esparcido hacía ya bastante tiempo y en realidad no era algo que le significara algún peligro, sabía que ella estaba muy bien parada en su posición y unos rumores no lograrían hacerla temblar, sin embargo no pecaría de tonta, sabía que lo que un paciente pudiera decir de ella podía ser desacreditado fácilmente si sacaba ventaja del historial clínico, pero un enfrentamiento con un enfermero sería un asunto algo más difícil de disuadir aún más con alguien tan terco como lo era el Dragneel. Poco a poco soltó a la pelirroja y el chico hizo lo propio con ella, antes de que se retirara dirigió su vista a la peli azul en el piso

-Quiero mi reloj de vuelta—sentencio para después salir por el pasillo.

-Gracias Natsu—dijo desde la entrada la albina, el chico le sonrió amable en respuesta

-¿Están bien ustedes dos?—menciono mientras ayudaba a Juvia a ponerse en pie, parecía que esta no dejaba su impresión de animal asustado, Natsu la sintió temblar violentamente mientras la ayudaba y vio como esta tenía los ojos desorbitados y las mejillas marcadas por las lágrimas, cuando la dejo sentada en el sofá se dirigió a una enfermera que se había mantenido oculta detrás de una pared

-¿Puedes darle un tranquilizante?—la chica asintió y se fue por la pastilla. Minerva era la jefa inmediata de todos ellos, con el paso del tiempo las personas que estaban bajo su mandato acostumbraban ver sus ataques de ira que generalmente desembocaban en los pacientes, raramente se desquitaba con alguno de ellos. Y cuando esto pasaba la mayoría solo callaba y miraba, probablemente Natsu era el único que se atrevía a ponerle un alto a la pelinegra. —Déjame ver tu mejilla Erza—se acercó a la pelirroja, esta se dejó revisar aun con la expresión molesta que cargaba su rostro—Parece que estas bien dentro de lo que cabe—menciono ya más aliviado al ver que el golpe pasaría en unos días

-Como si esa perra pudiera hacerme algo—fuera de lo agresivo que sonara el comentario hizo reír a los presentes, el carácter era algo de lo más representativo de la pelirroja

-¿Mira puedes traerle algo de hielo?—la albina asintió y se dirigió a la cocina para conseguir los hielos, cuando salió para la otra habitación, la enfermera llego con el tranquilizante para Juvia

-No…gracias yo –

-Tómala, estas muy nerviosa y a lo mucho solo te hará querer dormir—interrumpió Natsu a la chica, después de un breve suspiro obedeció, Juvia se sentía cansada aunque ya más tranquila, había dejado llorar y sus manos no temblaban tanto, cuando alzo la vista para ver la conversación que mantenían Natsu y Erza pudo ver como en el reflejo del televisor apagado se veía la silueta del pelinegro, no pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo misma, él le había dicho que fuese valiente y aunque ella le dijo que lo intentaría lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar del miedo

-¿Y bien porque fue la pelea?—

-Minerva jura que Juvia tomo su estúpido reloj de pulso de su consultorio—hablo la pelirroja

-¿Y tú entraste a defenderla me imagino?— pregunto Natsu a la vez que recibía el hielo que Mira había traído envuelto en un pedazo de tela para la mejilla de la Scarlet

-¡Debiste ver como la trato! Esa perra solo sabe aprovecharse—respondió aun molesta, Natsu dirigió su vista a la peli azul, esta se encontraba demasiado avergonzada para mirarlos a la cara, Erza había recibido un buen golpe por su culpa y Natsu probablemente enfrentaría un regaño más tarde. Sintió como una mano se posaba en la suya y al ver al frente vio al peli rosa de rodillas frente a ella—Tranquila, no va a pasar nada malo—Juvia quiso creer que las palabras de Natsu eran verdaderas y que todo estaría bien, lástima que no fuese así.

Las siguientes semanas tortuosamente pasaron entre gritos, amenazas y algunos golpes, a partir de incidente del reloj, las peleas entre la pelirroja y la morena había aumentado considerablemente, generalmente empezaban de la misma forma Orland buscaba cualquier pretexto para gritarle a cualquier chica vulnerable, enfocada casi siempre en la peli azul, Erza naturalmente salía en su defensa y terminaban en gritos, amenazas y algunos jaloneos. Juvia terminaba asustada y llorando en algún rincón, Mirajane llamaba a Natsu solo cuando sentía que la discusión entre las mujeres podía salir de control, todo era relativamente controlable hasta que en una enardecida pelea entre ellas dos, Minerva en una ira que nadie había visto antes, golpeo fuertemente a Erza en la cara en distintas ocasiones, en una de ellas dejo unos arañazos que ocasionaron que la sangre brotara de las mejillas de la chica, esa acción hizo enfurecer de sobremanera a Erza que insólitamente hizo lo que nadie esperaba, cegada por la furia y con toda la fuerza que pudo contener en una mano estrello su puño contra la cara de la psiquiatra, obligándole a caer al piso estrepitosamente, ya que las zapatillas que llevaba le ayudaron a perder el equilibrio y asestar en el piso de la peor forma. Erza apenas comenzaba a asimilar lo que había hecho cuando miro la sangre en el piso, miro en forma ascendente y vio la blanca bata manchada de color rojo, llego a la cara de la morena viendo como el lugar que era el origen de todo, el labio roto de la chica, nunca imagino que hubiera golpeado con tanta fuerza como para reventarle el labio de un solo golpe; Minerva tocaba la herida en su boca, miraba la sangre en su dedo como si no fuese real, a decir verdad nadie pensaba que lo que acababa de pasar fuer a real, tanto Juvia como Mira así como las demás pacientes miraban a la expectativa de lo que pudiese hacer Orland y contrario al ataque casi apocalíptico de furia que la mayoría se esperaba esta se levantó, le clavo la mirada a la albina y como pudo dio a entender que llamara a Natsu, Mira algo atolondrada corrió por el chico que no se demoró en llegar, solo basto una mirada para que Juvia le indicara que Minerva se había encerrado en su consultorio. El ambiente era tenso y pesado, Juvia no se percató del estado en que se encontraba Erza hasta que Mira se preocupó por tratar de limpiar sus heridas aunque fuese solo con agua y Juvia noto lo que nunca en la mirada de la pelirroja cuando realizaba sus peleas. Miedo.

A partir de ese día las peleas cesaron, Minerva se limitaba a encerrarse en su oficina ignorando a Scarlet y a pesar de la calma que se respiraba todo seguía siendo demasiado tenso.

Esa ocasión se levantó por el sonido de la alarma, miro el reloj colgado en la pared que pasaban de las tres de la mañana, estaba asustada no entendía que pasaba y la alarma solo lograba aturdirla más, las voces en su cabeza gritaban todas a la vez dándole diversas instrucciones _"¡Escóndete!" "¡No corre!" "¡Abre la maldita puerta!" "Salte por la ventana" "¡Muévete por dios!" "¡Quédate ahí!"_ Juvia termino sentada abrazando sus rodillas mientras respiraba fuertemente para no llorar de pronto una idea cruzo su mente haciéndola que se levantara bruscamente, mirando el espejo de su habitación

-Por favor aparece, por favor —hablo quebrada y Gray respondiendo a sus suplicas se hizo presente

-¿Qué pasa?—hablo con un tono ligeramente alterado al escuchar el estruendoso ruido de la alarma

-Gray…tengo miedo—hablo la chica con voz queda, el chico al mirar sus ojos no pudo evitar compadecerse, aun cuando pensó que ese sentimiento jamás volvería a pasar por él, supuso que eran los estragos de varios años de soledad.

-No te alarmes, todo va a estar bien—sonaron algo frías pero contundentes las palabras del pelinegro, la chica lo miro atentamente y después de respirar profundamente quien sabe cuántas veces logro tranquilizarse relativamente—Tienes que salir del cuarto— la peli azul aun algo aturdida tomo el colguije con la cruz y después de colocárselo se acercó a la puerta, y aunque intento varias veces, esta no cedía

-Tiene llave—

-Grita, tienen que saber que estas aquí…yo me encargare de eso—dijo más lo último para el mismo que para ella. La chica le obedeció gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta en busca de hacer el mayor ruido posible, cuando Gray noto que la peli azul se concentró solo en llamar la atención, dejo de ser visible en el espejo. Tomar un cuerpo que ya había sido poseído era bastante fácil, mientras ambos se encontrasen en el mismo territorio y el podía sentir al peli rosa en la planta baja, así que no le fue difícil llegar a él. Extrañaba tener un cuerpo físico, podía sentir todo lo que el ojiverde experimentaba, la respiración acelerada, el sudor por la frente, los rápidos latidos del corazón, la tensión y el ligero cansancio que experimentaban sus piernas, todo encerrado en la simple acción de correr; subía rápido las escaleras, la habitación de la peli azul se encontraba en el cuarto piso y aunque escuchaba a más personas pidiendo que les abriesen, el solo paso de largo, no sabía si estando vivo hubiese tomado la misma decisión, pero se dio cuenta que muerto ser egoísta era mucho más fácil. Una vez parado frente la puerta de la chica busco la lleve con el mismo número que la placa frente a el

-¡Por favor abran!—escucho desde el interior

- _¡Ya estoy aquí Juvia!_ —Y el mismísimo Gray no sabía si esas palabras habían sido solamente suyas, porque por un momento tuvo la sensación de que no fuese así, al abrir la puerta la chica se acercó a él para darle un rápido abrazo.

-Natsu que bueno que llegaste—susurro ella, y Gray por un momento de dejo invadir por la sensación de calor que le brindaba ese contacto-¿Qué está pasando…?—Juvia vio a la cara al peli rosa y se dio cuenta de que aunque la cara, el cuerpo, la voz y el cabello fueran de Dragneel, los ojos con los que se cruzó en ese momento eran de otra persona-¿Tu…?—

-Vamos abajo—no dejo que la chica terminara de hablar, la tomo de la mano y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al jardín, donde se encontraban la mayoría de las personas, ninguno de los dos logro distinguir que era lo que había activado la alarma, que seguía sonando por todo el lugar. Una vez que ambos se reunieron con la mayoría, Juvia noto como Natsu se tambaleaba ligeramente, ella le ayudo a no perder el equilibrio y noto como los ojos del chico volvían a ser los verde de siempre. Habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos la mayoría de los pacientes y enfermeras se encontraban en el patio delantero, Natsu junto con unos pocos enfermeros seguían dentro del inmueble sacando a los pacientes restantes, Juvia seguía asustada pero además sentía una opresión en el pecho, ella lo definía como una especie de angustia y no sabía exactamente el por qué, sostenía fuertemente la cruz como si buscase que esta le diera algún apoyo y de alguna forma lo logro, sentía que Gray estaba con ella aunque sus ojos no lo pudieran ver. De pronto encontró que era aquello que la perturbaba. Juvia busco a la pelirroja entre la multitud, no la encontró a ella pero si a la albina, se acercó a ella en busca de respuestas.

-Mira, ¿sabes dónde está Erza?— cuando Juvia vio los ojos de la albina supo que algo andaba mal, estos eran preocupación pura

-No Juvia, parece que Erza no ha salido, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto—

-¿Por qué lo dices?—

-Desde que paso lo de Minerva, Erza a estado rara… parecía triste o asustada, no era la de siempre ¿sabes?— Juvia no supo que responder, se limitó a permanecer al lado de la albina esperando que su amiga pelirroja saliera integra. Y esa espera se volvió eterna, porque de entre todas las personas que seguían saliendo ninguna tenía la cabellera escarlata de su amiga

-¡¿Falta alguien?!—grito Natsu desde donde se encontraba

-¡Erza! ¡Natsu Erza aun no sale!—grito Mira con la desesperación palpable en su voz, Natsu comprendió de inmediato y regreso corriendo por ella, el tiempo seguía pasando y ni el Dragneel, ni la pelirroja salían, Mira y Juvia desesperadas corrieron a la entrada, estaban por subir las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, cuando vieron a Natsu regresar, el chico estaba pálido y tembloroso.

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto Mira

-Regresen—fue lo único que articulo el chico

-¿Dónde está Erza?—siguió insistiendo la albina

-Mira, por favor esperen afuera, tengo que hablar con Minerva—Juvia noto la voz del chico llorosa y el presentimiento en su pecho se hizo aún más agudo, era casi como si con la mirada jade del chico les dijera que había visto algo que le rompió el corazón, se había presenciado un silencio pesado y en algún momento cuando Natsu perdió su vista en busca de que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, Mira subió corriendo las escaleras empujándolo a un lado, el peli rosa corrió detrás de ella y Juvia aun con una reacción algo lenta corrió detrás de ellos, solo alcanzaba a ver la espalda del enfermero, cuando escucho el desgarrador grito de Mira

-¡NO MIRES!—el chico se apresuró a llegar a donde la peliblanca se encontraba, estaba pálida, sus ojos estaba estáticos sobre el interior de la habitación, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al piso, parecía como si contuviese el aire haciendo esfuerzo por no respirar, cuando Natsu le dio alcance atino a abrazarle dejando que la chica siguiera gritando y llorando.

-¿¡Que pasa…!?—Juvia sentía que el aire de pronto escapar de su interior, sintió como si su corazón latiese más lento y su cuerpo fuera demasiado pesado como para sostenerlo –No…no…no—atino a tapar su boca con ambas manos, tratando de suprimir el sollozo que estaba por lanzar y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, quería despegar la vista, pero simplemente no podía, por que ni ella, ni Mira, ni Natsu creían que lo que veían era real. Y los tres estaban seguros que nadie en toda la clínica creería que Erza Scarlet se había colgado del ventilador de techo. A un lado del inerte cuerpo de la chica había una pequeña pila de papeles quemándose, esto había activado el detector de humo que disparó la alarma. Juvia seguía en shock, cuando algo le impidió la vista, le tomo un poco darse cuenta que era la mano de alguien, cuando busco abrazarse con ese alguien se dio cuenta que era Natsu, aunque vio de nuevo los ojos grises del pelinegro en él, no le importo mucho quien fuera en realidad, solo se limitó a llorar.

La noticia trato de pasar desapercibida, las dos chicas se encontraban en el consultorio de Minerva junto con Natsu, habían hecho pasar a los pacientes de nuevo a sus habitaciones, argumentando que la razón de la alarma había sido un cigarrillo que alguien había fumado de noche. El cuerpo de Erza se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, casi parecía una muñeca de no ser por la fea marca en su cuello.

-Ustedes vieron algo que no debieron de ver—hablo Minerva bastante tranquila para lo que acababa de pasar—Y ante eso no podemos hacer nada, solo les pido que no comenten nada, ni siquiera entre ustedes, hagan como que esto nunca paso—tanto Mira como Juvia miraron a Minerva con incredulidad ¿Cómo era capaz de pedir algo semejante?

-¿Y qué piensa decirle a los demás?—hablo Natsu desde el fondo del consultorio, la molestia podía notarse en su voz. Erza fue de las primeras pacientes que trato, además de que siempre le ayudaba con alguno que otro interno, con el tiempo ellos dos habían forjado una gran amistad que pasaba la relación de enfermero-paciente hace mucho, el trato tan frio que Minerva le estaba dando a la situación no hacía más que enfurecerlo

-Eso ya es asunto mío—decreto fría la mujer—Ahora llévalas a sus habitaciones y ustedes recuerden, esto nunca paso—Juvia se mantenía callada tratando se asimilar todo lo que pasaba, pero en su mente lo único que estaba era la imagen de la pelirroja, así que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Mira se levantó abruptamente de la silla y haciendo gala de buenos reflejos brinco el escritorio que separaba a Minerva de ellos, cuando dio alcance a la pelinegra la tomo del cuello de la blusa

-Fuiste tú… ¡por tu culpa ella está muerta!—Juvia tampoco supo en que momento Mira empezó a llorar, pero las palabras las soltó con tanta rabia y aun peor con total seguridad que hizo temblar a Juvia ¿Qué tan peligrosa era esa mujer? –Vas a pagar perra ¡Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste! ¡De eso me encargo yo!—grito furiosa la chica, a pesar de que sus ojos aun derramaban lagrimas la zarandeo lo más fuerte que pudo, Juvia había visto a Erza peleando muchas veces, pero ver a Mirajane era algo totalmente distinto, incluso la misma Minerva parecía asustada

-Natsu—llamo la pelinegra en busca de ayuda, pero el chico hizo caso omiso-¡Natsu!—

-¡Tú la orillaste! ¡Estoy segura que fuiste tú!—

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡Suéltame Stratus! Oh veras…-

-¡¿Veré que?! Ya no hay nada que puedas hacerme perra, ¡ella era lo único que me quedaba!—Mira gritaba esas palabras con tanto odio y dolor que conmovieron a Juvia. Nadie se esperaba lo que paso después, fue como si el tiempo variara dependiendo de la acción, porque a Juvia le pareció increíblemente rápido el momento en que Mirajane tomo uno de los bolígrafos que Minerva tenía en el escritorio y de pronto fue como si sucediese en cámara lenta el momento en que Mira clavaba ese bolígrafo en el ojo de la pelinegra. El espectáculo fue desagradable y aterrador, como el grito que sacudió la clínica. Natsu se apresuró a alejar a Mira de la chica previniendo que tramara algo más.

-¡Juvia busca un enfermero! ¡Rápido!—la peli azul aun algo atolondrada salió de la habitación entre el forcejeo de Mira y los aullidos de dolor de Minerva.

Las cosas a partir de ese día cambiaron radicalmente, empezando por que Mirajane en su ataque de ira había hecho que Minerva perdiera la visión del ojo, la pelinegra que ahora más fría y más agresiva había hecho que Mira se quedara permanentemente en un cuarto de aislamiento, cualquiera que escuchara hablando, señalando o siquiera viendo su parche era inmediatamente castigado, las cosas se asemejaban más a una cárcel que a una clínica. Natsu tenía permitido una participación casi nula en el pabellón de mujeres, y aunque este intento evitar que Minerva determinara ello, con la advertencia de la pelinegra sobre denunciarlo por negligencia al no hacer nada cuando Mirajane la comenzó a amenazar y con el respaldo que le daban las cámaras de vigilancia al peli rosa no le quedo de otra que aceptar. Juvia por su parte mantenía una sensación extraña cada que estaba cerca de Orland, la pelinegra la miraba fríamente pero Juvia no sabía si lo que veía en la mirada de esa mujer era odio o desprecio precisamente, esperaba que la amenazara, maltratara, o cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo en las ocasiones que se cruzaban se limitaba observarla para después ignorarla. La chica peli azul prefería mantenerse en su cuarto la mayoría del tiempo después de los acontecimientos, había logrado sentirse medianamente bien con la compañía de la chicas, y al estar en la sala solo sentía el enorme vacío que había dejado Erza y la ausencia que pesaba de Mirajane. Gray había estado presente en todos los eventos ocurridos, admitía que aun estando muerto le había impresionado ver el cadáver de Erza colgado, y lo que la peliblanca había hecho, y estaba consiente que para Juvia todo había sido aún más difícil. Llevaba varios días que la notaba con la mirada triste, casi no salía del cuarto y aunque hablaba con él, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba durmiendo, la comida que le llevaban se quedaba intacta, Gray cada día la notaba más pálida y más delgada y le aterraba porque no era la primera vez que veía a una persona seguir el mismo patrón; conocía lo peligrosa que podía ser la depresión.

-¿Por qué no sales?—

-No tengo ganas—

-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, sal de vez en cuando—Gray vio su respuesta en la mirada triste de la chica-¿Minerva te hizo algo?—

-No. Eso me extraña, a Mira la dejo en aislamiento y a Natsu le prohibió estar aquí, y estoy segura que le hizo algo más—

-¿Por qué lo dices?—

-Se ve pálido y triste—Gray casi se ríe de que ella ignorara que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones—Pero a mí solo me ignora, no me dice nada—

-Yo creo que te tiene miedo—hablo de pronto el chico

-¿A mí? ¿Miedo de que?—

-De que sabes demasiado—la peli azul lo miro con cara de no entender—Tu viste como peleaba con Erza, como había veces en que en verdad la golpeaba, viste cuando Erza se suicidó, viste que quiso encubrirlo por alguna razón y al parecer esa razón la sabia Mirajane y viste cuando ella la ataco. Creo que tiene miedo de que si armas todos esos puntos encuentres algo que la incrimine—Juvia se mantuvo callada. No había pensado en lo que Gray le acababa de decir y viéndolo de una forma fría tenía razón, pero aún quedaba una duda al aire

-¿Entonces tú crees que Mira sabía lo que Minerva le hacía a Erza, para que ella terminara…bueno…eso?—concluyo la peli azul. El ojigris asintió, aunque no sabía bien a que llegaría con eso pero tenía clara una cosa Minerva era peligrosa, algo en su interior se lo decía y poner a Juvia consciente de ello, de lo que sabía era una forma de protegerla de la pelinegra.

Esa mañana Gray había convencido a Juvia de salir a la sala, aunque le pareció molesto que el principal motivo para que ella cediera fuera tener una oportunidad para ver al peli rosa, sin embargo la entendía, era el único amigo que le quedaba. El bajo con ella, aunque sabía que nadie lo vería. El ambiente se notaba tenso y frio, el silencio solo se interrumpía por el sonido de la televisión en un canal de documentales que realmente nadie veía. Juvia pensó en salir al jardín esperando verse con el peli rosa, y ya iba en camino a ello cuando noto una cabellera rubia sentada en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana, tenía las rodillas cerca de su pecho y noto que mantenía algo entre sus manos, nunca había visto a la chica antes, así que supuso que era nueva y que había llegado en el tiempo en el que ella no salía de su habitación, estaba por pasar de ella cuando escucho a sus voces, desde el incidente de Erza había sido la última vez que las había escuchado " _Desde cuando eres tan soberbia" "Pobre chica" "Se parece a ti aunque lo niegues" "Ambas se ven igual de patéticas" "Sera comida fácil para Minerva"_. Eso último la hizo reaccionar, era obvio que la pelinegra buscaba con quien desquitarse y aunque no le gustara admitir que sus voces tenían razón en esta ocasión creía que era así. Se vio a sí misma en esa chica cuando llego ahí, con la diferencia de que la rubia no contaba ni con Mirajane y menos con Erza y Juvia sintiendo una especie de responsabilidad y empatía se acercó a ella, no sabía cómo tratarla pero al menos lo intentaría.

-Hola—menciono simple expectante a la reacción de la rubia, está la miro detenidamente con sus cafés ojos -¿Eres nueva aquí?—siguió hablando la peli azulada después de no haber recibido respuesta. La rubia asintió ligeramente y Juvia vio que lo que sostenía entre sus manos era una muñeca- ¿Cómo se llama?—hablo refiriéndose al juguete

-Michelle—hablo bajo pero audible la chica

-¿Y tú?—

-Lucy—

-Hola Lucy, soy Juvia—siguió hablando con la chica, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era muy amable, solo que estaba asustada, Lucy le conto que llevaba alrededor de una semana en la clínica, que era la mitad del tiempo que Juvia se había mantenido aislada, le hablo de Michelle y de lo mucho que la quería, Juvia le hablo un poco de ella y del tiempo que llevaba ahí, la conversación se tornaba animada, cuando la rubia callo súbitamente, escondiéndose detrás de la muñeca como si esta pudiera protegerla, cuando Juvia miro el motivo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Minerva, y de como ella observaba a la rubia y poco después a ella, se encontró valiente porque en todo el tiempo que la peli azul llevaba ahí le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la pelinegra la retiro

-¿Ella te ha hecho algo?—la rubia solo la miro, con miedo en sus ojos, poco a poco bajo a la muñeca hasta dejarla en sus piernas y aunque Juvia noto en algún momento como dudaba al final, esta se alzó un poco las mangas de la blusa que llevaba puesta, revelando unos moretones muy marcados y unos cuantos cortes—La primera vez fue porque mire su parche, las demás… no estoy muy segura, creo que rompí las reglas—susurro bajo la chica, Juvia tomo sus manos haciendo que Lucy la mirara por la acción tan inesperada, encontrándose con la sonrisa amable de la peli azul

-No te preocupes, Minerva no te volverá a hacer nada—A partir de ese día Juvia evito volverse a encerrar en su habitación, salía a encontrarse con Lucy, que día a día dejaba de ser tan reservada y se mostraba más alegre, claro siempre acompañada de Michelle, ambas chicas habían encajado bastante bien y con el paso de los días se hacían más amigas. Juvia se dio cuenta que desde que había comenzado a tratar a Lucy, Minerva se limitaba a observarlas pero al parecer ya no molestaba a la rubia.

Esa mañana no encontró a la rubia en la sala, Juvia deambuló un buen rato por el lugar esperando encontrarse con la de ojos chocolates, al ver que no la encontraba se decidió a salir un rato al jardín, sintió el aire frio en su cara y se dedicó a mirar las pequeñas flores que tenía un buen tiempo de no ver, no supo en que momento perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, cuando se giró vio al peli rosa, se veía pálido y más delgado con la mirada triste y cansada, sin embargo veía en ella aún un pequeño brillo, sus ojos venían adornados con unas ojeras que ella juraba no recordar nunca

-Natsu—feliz le dio un abrazo al peli rosa, que si bien recibió no permitió que fuese largo

-Me alegra que estés bien—menciono el chico al cabo de un rato- ¿Minerva no te ha hecho nada verdad?—aunque algo desconcertada por la pregunta la peli azul respondió

-Solo me ignora, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra—

-Eso es bueno—

-Eso creo—

-¿Has podido ver a Mira?—la chica negó tristemente con la cabeza

-Minerva hizo que hablar de ella o de su parche fuera algo así como un tabú, solo sé que contrato a alguien para que vigilara la celda de aislamiento—

-Comprendo—respondió pensativo el chico

-Natsu… ¿Por qué Mira dijo que Minerva hizo que Erza se suicidara?—le había tomado valor pronunciar la última palabra junto al nombre de su amiga, se sintió culpable de decirlo pero supuso que era parte de aceptarlo. Natsu pareció pensárselo un poco, pero al final termino por hablarlo con la chica

-Primero hay que irnos a otro lado—caminaron hasta quedar sentados bajo la sombra de una árbol que estaba a media distancia. Una vez ahí Juvia noto como Natsu tomaba aire le pareció que lo que le iba a decir no era bueno especialmente y comenzando a sentir una opresión en el pecho, tomo la cruz que llevaba y fue como si sintiese que Gray le apoyara en ese momento, imaginación o no sintió como si la tomara de los hombros en señal de apoyo

-¿Sabías que Erza tenía un novio?—Juvia negó con la cabeza—No muchos sabían de su relación, con seguridad solo Mira y yo, era un buen chico se llamaba Jellal, la venia a ver seguido, le traía regalos casi siempre era un pastel pequeño que le encantaba, debiste ver su cara cuando lo recibía, era de las pocas veces que vi a Erza sonreír así, de a poco la venia a ver cada vez menos hasta que ya no se apareció, pero mandaba cartas y eso era suficiente para ella—Juvia no entendía a qué venia ese relato, pero se quedó callada y dejo que el peli rosa siguiera—Un día Mira me dijo que las cartas ya no llegaban y que eso entristecía a Erza, por mucho que ella lo negara y a pesar de ello, ella siempre se mantenía animada—hubo un silencio, Juvia no entendía el por qué parecía que Natsu quisiera llorar, estaba por preguntar cuando escucho una voz _"Hablar del pasado duele, solo déjalo que hable"_ sabía que era Gray, así que le obedeció—Ese chico siempre fue un tema sensible para Erza, creía ciegamente en él, él era su motivo para recuperarse y salir de aquí, recuerdo que alguna vez me lo dijo—de nuevo se hizo otro silencio—Mira me conto que hace un tiempo Erza volvió a recibir cartas, en ellas alguien le hablaba de que este chico la engañaba y salía con alguien más, que se había aburrido de esperar a una loca , ella cree que Minerva hacia que esas cartas llegaran a Erza, de alguna forma se enteró de Jellal y de lo importante que era ese tema para ella—

-¿Por qué Mira creía eso?—

-¿Recuerdas cuando Erza le rompió el labio?, las cartas empezaron a llegar poco después—Juvia comprendió entonces que tan peligrosa podía ser la pelinegra, Minerva había notado que Erza era mucho más fuerte físicamente, lo comprendió en esa pelea y entendió entonces que una forma más efectiva de agredirla era psicológicamente, en su campo donde Scarlet era más vulnerable

-No quiero que esto suene mal Juvia, pero cualquiera de ustedes es mucho más fácil de afectar que una persona que…bueno no estuviese aquí, no me refiero solo a las enfermedades, con el medicamento correcto las emociones se vuelven más intensas, una pequeña tristeza se puede convertir en una severa depresión, presionando los puntos correctos ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?—Juvia comprendía y entendía los cabos que había atado Mira, ahora esos reclamos cobraban sentido

-¿Entonces Jellal la engañaba?—pregunto solo por saber, el peli rosa la miro y soltó una risa sarcástica y sobre todo amarga—Lo lamento yo no debí preguntar—

-Te entiendo, yo pensé lo mismo, Erza era mi amiga y yo no le iba a perdonar a ese tipo que la hubiera usado…sonara un poco raro pero lo investigue ¿sabes que descubrí?—ella negó con la cabeza

-Jellal estaba enfermo, muy enfermo y nunca se lo dijo para que ella no se deprimiera, cuando ya no pudo venir mando las cartas, puedes imaginarte porque ya no llegaron más ¿cierto?—Juvia pensaba que las historias de amor desgarradoras era de los libros y películas, se dio cuenta que la vida real era más cruel—Minerva se aprovechó de eso, no sé bien que había en las cartas que recibió después pero la destrozo, poco a poco con medicamentos y con mentiras… cuando Mira me lo conto me pareció descabellado, Minerva no podía ser tan mala, pero ahora le creo, y tengo miedo de que ella le haga algo a Mira o a ti—Juvia no supo cómo fue que no lloro, dejo que el peli rosa le abrazara. Gray veía la escena no muy agraciado pero era comprensivo. En el relato se sintió asqueado, noto que el mundo seguía siendo la misma mierda que hace catorce años


End file.
